


Passing out during a workout

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes - Freeform, shawn mendes angst, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: A/N: So I actually almost passed out at bootcamp this morning which was so freaking embarrassing cause it was my first time going so I didn’t know anyone apart from my friend. It was hella scary and also the inspiration for this little piece. Hope you like it!Warnings: cursing, mentions of sexy times (nothing major tho), some heavy flirting, fainting, lil bit of angstRequests are open!





	Passing out during a workout

“I don’t care y/n just stop for a sec,” Shawn said annoyed, putting his hand next to him as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.  
“Just a few more babe, I’m almost done.” He lifts his eyebrows, amazed at how tough I am to convince to take a break. “Babe if you don’t stop you’re gonna throw up or something.” I cringed and turned my head to look at him. At that he smiled, glad he achieved some sort of reaction that didn’t involve me pushing it harder. “Babe, really...” I said, both corners of my mouth drawn downwards in disgust. He knew how much puking and all that stuff grossed me out, of course, he was gonna use it against me.

“I love you, and I’m glad you wanna join me at the gym but please take it easy.” I heard him say while I dab my forehead with my towel. I throw it over my shoulder and take a drink of my water, handed to me by Shawn when he notices me looking for the bottle. He eyes me carefully, he’s not used to seeing me this active so evidently, he worries more. He’s a worrier, that boyfriend of mine.

“You know you’re really hot all, sweaty and focused.” I choke on my water, keeping my lips closed to stop the water from flooding out at his random statement. “Down boy, we’re in public,” I say with a hand on my hip. I step off of the treadmill and smirk when I approach him. “You know you’re not too bad yourself.” He looks up at me and wraps his arms around my waist, hovering dangerously close over my ass. We weren’t really a couple that showed off much PDA in public, but the gym was practically empty so it’s not like we could bother anyone with it. His forehead rests against my tummy, almost directly on my bellybutton as he looks down. My hands massage his scalp, the soft feeling of his dark curls bringing a content smile to my face.

“We should go practice for later when we get home,” Shawn says, looking up at me with innocent eyes. I tilt my head in confusion to which he grins. “You know, practice baby-making and stuff.” He groans slightly when I pull on his hair in response to his suggestion. “I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you.” I hummed as his hands found their way under my shirt, resting just above the waistband of my pants. He blinked slowly, drinking me in with his chestnut eyes as he opened his mouth, pressing soft kisses to my clothed tummy. I got a little more excited when his teeth slowly grabbed a hold of the waistband of my yoga pants, seductively looking up at me for a couple of seconds before releasing them, letting them hit my skin like a rubber band.

I break the little moment by scratching lightly at his neck. “Come on, we have 3 more exercises to go.” “You’re going to be the death of me.” He smiles, looking up at me while he stands. “Is someone a little sensitive?” I say in a high voice, bopping his nose with my index finger. In one quick movement, he grabs my hand and pulls me closer, cupping my ass as I fall into him. “I wouldn’t exactly call it sensitive.”

About 10 minutes and a whole lot of flirting later we were both fully back into our workout routines. Shawn was lifting weights in front of the huge mirror that gave a decent view over the rest of the gym while I was doing some training on the stair stepper. My back was facing the mirror due to the placement of the equipment so Shawn had a great view of my ass which he couldn’t complain about. His eyes were trained on me while he felt the burn in his muscles, trying to keep himself distracted enough to keep pushing.

I upped the resistance once more, kicking it to the highest possible setting. I ignored my muscles screaming for a break, my lungs were on fire and I was so hot I didn’t even feel the built-in fan blowing colder air onto my skin. My vision started to change when I looked away from the one point I had been focusing on since the start of the exercise and then it hit me. It’s not that I felt bad, I just started feeling... Off. Like something was going on. In a matter of a few seconds, my entire vision started getting blurry and the ground was seemingly moving. I slowed down my steps until I came to a full stop. Shawn didn’t think anything of it, he just figured I either needed a break or that I was done with the exercise.

I tried to stabilize myself so I could step off of the gym equipment. My hands were supporting my body weight as I blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of my sudden change in energy. I felt heavy and drained as if all the life had been sucked out of me. I just wanted to take a very long, deep nap. I straightened my back, hoping my improved posture would allow me to take deeper breaths but I didn’t feel like it did anything. I needed help, not sure where I would land if I passed out now I shakily tried to get off of the holders my feet were placed in. 

Shawn noticed my hesitant, uncoordinated movements and slowly lowered the weights he’d been holding. He kept a close eye on me in the mirror. “Shawn,” I managed to say slowly before losing my balance. Shawn didn’t hesitate. He jumped off the bench and got to me just in time before my head hit the ground. “Hey, y/n! Are you okay?! Y/n can you hear me?” He panted, out of breath himself. “I wasn’t fully there, but I heard him say my name which was enough for me to let out a tired moan before unwillingly closing my eyes.

Shawn picked me up off of the ground carefully so my feet, who were still half on the steps wouldn’t hit the machine. He kept trying to talk to me with no luck. I could hear him, I just was too tired to open my eyes. As much as I wanted to look at him, tell him I was okay, I just couldn’t. I didn’t have the energy to function.  
The soft, vinyl fabric felt cool yet sticky on my sweaty skin when he laid me down on the bench. When he noticed I wasn’t really waking up, I felt Shawn place my feet on something taller than the bench, allowing improved blood flow back to the rest of my body.

Soon he was back at my side and I started slowly opening my eyes. First, everything was black. Then came light brown followed swiftly by bright orange and yellow, the lighting of the gym leaving a neon-like shine on my cornea behind my eyelids. “Hey, you’re okay.” He quavered breathily. “Did I just pass out?” I asked in a small voice, feeling a little bit better already. He nodded but didn’t say anything. Instead, he put a wet towel on my forehead which immediately brought me to my senses quicker. “Do you want some water?” He asked, already holding the bottle out in front of me. “Yeah, can you help me sit up please?” He stood up from his crouching position, a hand resting on my back, supporting the weight I couldn’t yet.

When I was sitting up, Shawn quickly went to sit behind me since there was nothing I could rest against otherwise. He gently pulled me against him, allowing me to slouch into him as he handed me my water. His chin rested on top of my head while he looked at me in the mirror. He didn’t say much, thinking about what just happened. After some rest and water, I almost felt completely okay. Maybe a little unstable but a lot better than before. His chin had shifted from the top of my head to my shoulder, our cheeks touching when he spoke.

“You know you scared me right?” He mumbled, looking sadly into the mirror. “I know baby I’m sorry.” His hands rested comfortingly on my thighs and he squeezed them lightly as he spoke again. “Just promise you won’t push your boundaries again like that.” I nodded in response and smiled when he pressed a soft kiss to my cheek, scooting closer and nuzzling his nose into my shoulder.

“We can reschedule the babymaking practice. Right now I’m going to take you home, get some food in that little tummy of yours and we’re going to chill on the couch.” He said, grinning into the mirror as we both made eye contact. I chuckled, grateful for him in every sense of the word.

“You’re an idiot, but I love you.”


End file.
